Sengoku
Sengoku (センゴク, Sengoku), also known as "Sengoku the Buddha" (仏のセンゴク, Hotoke no Sengoku), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the One Piece series. He is the semi-retired marine officer who eventually rose to the rank of fleet admiral before the timeskip, succeeding the previous fleet admiral. He was also one of the major contemporary figures along with Whitebeard, Shiki, and Monkey D. Garp during the times when Gol D. Roger was still alive, and still continues to be in the present, even after his retirement from the Marines. Following the Paramount War, he retires from the service and, against his recommendation to promote Aokiji, is succeeded by Akainu. Although retired from active duty, Sengoku continues to serve in the Marines as an Inspector General. Sometime two years after the war and during the timeskip, he is shown to have mellowed considerably due to his lack of responsibilities. It is also revealed that in the past, he took care of the young Don Quixote Rocinante after his brother Don Quixote Doflamingo murdered their father, Don Quixote Homing. He came to raised and care for Rocinante like a son and was devastated by his death while he was working undercover as a member of the Don Quixote Pirates. After Doflamingo's defeat by Luffy, Sengoku learns the truth about the circumstances of Rocinante's death from Trafalgar Law who Rocinante had given his life to protect. Although Law is a pirate, Sengoku allows him to escape because of his connection to Rocinante. Due to his actions and his position in the Marines, he is one of the main antagonists of the Marineford Arc. "A fortress... can always be rebuilt. However... this is Marineford, an island situated almost exactly in the center of the entire world. To the people of the world, who live in fear of evildoers coming and going amongst them, the true meaning lies in our position in this place! Our universal justice will never fall!" :—Sengoku. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Tōru Ōkawa (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Former Marine admiral. He uses the Zoan Devil Fruit, "Human-Human Fruit, Model: Buddha". Famous for his brilliant tactical abilities and belief in absolute justice, as well for his skill in arms. After his defeat in the Paramount War, he retired from the front lines. Appearance Sengoku is a tall, fair-skinned, and muscular man with a long braided beard and a mustache. He is usually seen alongside his pet goat. His cap covers his hair, which is set in a large afro. His afro was revealed after using his Devil Fruit powers and having his cap knocked off. Ironically, prior to the timeskip, despite already being an elderly man upon his debut (being 77 years old at the time, thereby making him a year older than Garp and Rayleigh, both men being from his generation), Sengoku displayed little to no physical signs of his actual age, with his hair still not having grayed after 20 years. The Young Past Days As a child, Sengoku had his trademark afro, and he was seen wearing a karate uniform with a black belt tied on his waist. In his youth, he also did not cover his afro and he lacked a beard. Pre-Timeskip He typically wears black-rimmed glasses and a white and gold full Marine admiral uniform that is adorned with medals. The most distinctive features of this uniform are a life-size seagull on top of his cap and his oversized Navy coat which he wears like a cape. His coat has the kanji for justice, in blue, emblazoned on the back. Post-Timeskip During the two year timeskip, Sengoku aged with his hair turning gray. His former uniform is now replaced with a more casual wear during his retirement. He is wearing a dark blue shirt with red and green zig-zag patterns, orange tie with white marine shorts, and a Marine coat. * Hair Color: Black (debut), White (after timeskip) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 77 (debut), 79 (after timeskip) * Birthday: May 9th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Sengoku appears to be an exceedingly proud, enlightened, and intelligent man who is loyal to the World Government and, up until the cover-up of the Impel Down incident, never questioned orders from them. He also will not accept any reason for letting a criminal go, and also has a habit of getting very irritated with failure. His motto is "Reigning Justice" (君臨する正義, Kunrinsuru Seigi), in that he prioritizes upholding justice over all things, although he certainly does not shy away from actions that fall under the code of Absolute Justice . From his view, the Seven Warlords of the Sea are just pirates, though he notes how valuable they can be when the time comes. However, as the years went by, he appeared to be losing his faith in the government, shown after the Battle of Marineford when he was furious at the order from the Five Elders to suppress the second escape incident in Level 6 of Impel Down to save face and keep the faith of the people, thus placing nations in danger. This eventually led Sengoku to resign from the Marines. Before the Whitebeard War, he was concerned over the movements of the Straw Hat Pirates, and had followed their actions ever since they departed from Water 7, though at the time his current concern was about the upcoming war against Whitebeard, to the point that he brushed off the incident of the attack on a Celestial Dragon and left it to the admirals. Upon hearing about Luffy's break-in of Impel Down, Sengoku was so frustrated that he almost took it out on Garp, and had come close to losing his patience with the antics of the Monkey family in general. Sengoku also believed that a person's birth (with the consideration of the parents' reputation) is enough to determine the potential impact they could bring to the world if left unchecked, such as Ace being Roger's son and Luffy being Dragon's son. This is shown at Ace's execution, where one of the main reasons for Ace's execution was not because he was a pirate, but because he was the son of Gol D. Roger, and Sengoku believed that Ace must be executed by any means necessary, even if that meant an all out war with Whitebeard. His epithet, Sengoku the Buddha, may seem contradictory at best since throughout the course of the series, while he has shown himself to be an extremely calm, composed, collected man, he has also shown himself to be quite capable of violence. Doflamingo remarked on this irony when the Seven Warlords convened at Marie Jois to choose a successor for Crocodile. However, with the revelation of his Devil Fruit power, it would seem his epithet's origins come from his fruit's ability, exactly like the three current admirals (although his is not an alias). He also appears to have some common sense, as shown when he ordered the Whitebeard War to be put to an end and ordered the other Marines to tend to the wounded. His justice is not as uncompromising as Akainu's, and it seems to be more of a mix of both absolute and moral justice, as he did hold a large speech about morality. Another hint of moral justice is also shown when he got infuriated when the World Government decided to cover up the mass escape of the Level 6 Impel Down prisoners released by Blackbeard, although he once said not to question the World Government's orders. In addition, in his conversation with Kong, he stated that justice is a matter of personal values and does not endorse one form of justice over the other, mirroring Smoker's talk with Tashigi in Alabasta. This insinuates that Sengoku is more of a pragmatist in applying justice. Caesar Clown also states Sengoku is too soft for rejecting the potential of mass-murder weapons and experimentation on prisoners, in contrast to what Caesar believes Sakazuki would want, further enforcing that Sengoku is more moral than he appears. After becoming an Inspector General, Sengoku seems to have become far more cheerful and laid-back, and tends to take things very casually like his friend Garp, such as how he merely laughed playfully when Issho voiced his thoughts in how Law and Luffy should be acknowledged as Dressrosa's heroes, along with the admiral's decision to not arrest the pirate alliance immediately. Tsuru notes this drastic change in Sengoku's behavior is the result of how he has less responsibilities as compared to his time in the past. Though he may appear to be stern because of his duties as a Marine, he is actually very kind and compassionate. His drastic actions at the Battle of Marineford were motivated by the desire to protect innocent civilians from getting embroiled in conflict out of fear that when the secrets held in One Piece are discovered, it would turn the world on its head and lead to total war. He also expressed extreme rage towards the World Government for trying to cover up the break out of extremely dangerous criminals imprisoned in Level Six of Impel Down, as letting such criminals loose could pose immense danger to civilians. Furthermore, learning about Rocinante's death, a man he considered like his own son, was enough to break his heart and drive him to tears. Like his longtime colleague Garp, Sengoku's favorite snack is okaki, fried rice crackers. He is often seen munching on them, especially in his retirement. Relationships Friends/Allies * Kong * Marines ** Monkey D. Garp ** Tsuru ** Kuzan ** Issho Family * Don Quixote Rocinante (Adoptive Son; Deceased) Neutral * Sakazuki * World Government ** Five Elder Stars * Seven Warlords of the Sea ** Jimbei ** Kuja Pirates *** Boa Hancock * Whitebeard Pirates ** Edward Newgate * Red Hair Pirates ** Shanks * Neo Marines ** Zed * Heart Pirates ** Trafalgar D. Water Law Rivals Enemies * Golden Lion Pirates ** Shiki * Straw Hat Pirates ** Monkey D. Luffy * Blackbeard Pirates ** Marshall D. Teach * Beast Pirates ** Jack Abilities and Powers As the former Fleet Admiral of the entire Marine force, Sengoku had absolute power over every action the Marines do, including summoning a Buster Call, granting and removing a Warlord's title at any time, provided they meet the criteria for either. The only ones that are above him and command him are the Five Elders and Commander-in-Chief Kong. However, with his resignation came the loss of such authorities. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Alongside Garp and Tsuru, Sengoku is one of the most powerful Marines of his generation. Even without his Devil Fruit powers, Sengoku has enormous strength, enough to effortlessly hold down an enraged Garp with only one hand. Sengoku is also a tremendously skilled hand-to-hand fighter. Combined with his Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit powers, he could knock away all the members of the Blackbeard Pirates, who are extremely powerful in their own right, sending them flying. When Shiki was wreaking havoc in Marineford twenty two years ago, Sengoku fought alongside Garp and were able to subdue him whilst destroying half the city in the process, keeping him imprisoned in Impel Down, a tremendous feat as Shiki is an immensely powerful swordsman who had single-handedly slaughtered an entire army of Marines before they subjugated him. Alongside Fujitora and Tsuru, Sengoku could defeat Jack, one of the most powerful members of the Beast Pirates, who could single-handedly fight the entire military force of the Mokomo Dukedom consisting of minks who were natural born fighters. Sengoku has extraordinary speed even in his gigantic buddha form. He could launch an unexpected surprise attack on all the members of the Blackbeard Pirates. Along with his great strength and speed, he is shown to have a strong will as he was able to resist Luffy's unconscious burst of Conqueror's Haki. Tactical Skills An extraordinary master strategist with immense military experience, Sengoku is renowned for his tactical and strategic genius by Marines and pirates alike. He is mainly responsible for all the Marine maneuvers deployed throughout the Whitebeard War at Marineford, such as forwarding a plan to all Marines that Portgas D. Ace was to be executed ahead of the official schedule with the intention that the opposing pirate forces would intercept the message and lose their composure. He then conspired with Admiral Akainu in a plot to derail the alliance between Whitebeard's core divisions and the 41 independent New World pirate crews assisting by directing a 20-strong Pacifista division to target only the non-Whitebeard division pirates, and it was possible that the earlier transmissions regarding Ace's true parentage was not only an act of public justification but also to demoralize those pirates who were undermined by the Roger Pirates. With Akainu's persuasion, Sengoku's plan managed to drive one of those captains to attempt assassinating Whitebeard himself, and while the blow was not fatal, it did further debilitate Whitebeard's already hazardous condition. He operated his strategies while keeping close in mind the various powers of his greatest subordinates, especially the Marine Admirals: raising Marineford's siege walls in conjunction with Akainu's "Ryusei Kazan" to rout the allied pirate forces and destroying Whitebeard's flagship, the Moby Dick while protecting the brunt of the Marine garrison from the damage. Fighting Style Devil Fruit :Main article: Human-Human Fruit, Model: Buddha The Human-Human Fruit, Model: Buddha, also known as Human-Human Fruit, Model: Daibutsu (ヒトヒトの実 モデル：“大仏”, Hito Hito no Mi, Moderu: Daibutsu; literally meaning "Fruit of the Human-Human, Model: Daibutsu") in Japanese, is known a Mythical Zoan-class Devil Fruit, which was eaten by Sengoku, is an immensely powerful type of Zoan Devil Fruit, said to be rarer-than-Logia fruits. His Devil Fruit allows him to turn into a gigantic Buddha, which is probably the reason for his nickname. Nearby Navy claim that they have never seen him use this power before the war. While enlarging, his Marine jacket, glasses, and pants enlarge with him; his uniform, which also enlarges, seems to be tied around his waist, though he was not seen doing it during the transformation. The color of his body (and uniform) seems to change to a golden skin color, similar to a polished gold statue. In this form his body has different proportions, as his torso and arms are much larger compared to the rest of his body. This ability gives him a massive power boost to his already impressive strength, enough to cause the execution stand to collapse in one indirectly connecting punch, despite the combined effort of Luffy's Gear Third and Mr. 3's Candle Wall to absorb the attack. He can also launch an explosive shock wave with a palm thrust, enough to send a majority of the Blackbeard Pirates flying a fair distance. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Sengoku that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * Artillery Order: Sengoku uses a Transponder Snail to call in an artillery strike on his opponent. Appears as one of Sengoku's Special Attacks in One Piece: Burning Blood. * I'll execute you myself!: A powerful punch that was used by Sengoku when he tried to execute Trace, along with Luffy, and Galdino. It was powerful enough to destroy the scaffold of the execution platform despite being blocked by Galdino's Candle Wall. Its name comes directly from One Piece: Burning Blood. * Impact Wave : Sengoku launches a golden shock wave that can cause heavy damage on a large group of enemies and strong enough to injure even the Blackbeard Pirates. Its name comes from One Piece: Burning Blood. * Little Punk! : A punch combo used by Sengoku in One Piece: Burning Blood. =Gallery = Haki :Main article: Haki It has been stated that all marines with the rank of vice admiral and above possess Haki, so as a former high ranking officer as well as leader of the Marines, Sengoku can also use the ability. Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Encounter with Shiki the Golden Lion Twenty-seven years before the current storyline, the Marines were alerted to a confrontation between Shiki and Gol D. Roger, and the then-Admiral Sengoku, Monkey D. Garp, and several other high-ranking Marines were sent on a mission to contain it. Before they could make it, a storm occurred and half of Shiki's fleet was sunk during the battle. Three years later, Roger turned himself over to the Marines, and his execution was announced across the world. A week before Roger's execution, Shiki attacked Marineford, demanding that he be allowed to kill Roger. Sengoku and Garp intervened and fought him together. After a fierce battle that destroyed half of Marineford, they managed to defeat Shiki, and he was imprisoned in Impel Down. Ohara Incident Twenty-two years before the current storyline, Sengoku received orders from the World Government to carry out a secret mission. This mission was to send a Buster Call to obliterate Ohara. With these orders, Sengoku gave the Golden Transponder Snail for the operation to CP9 director who was to investigate the situation, Spandine. Among the five Vice Admirals Sengoku chose to lead the Buster Call were Sakazuki, Kuzan, and Jaguar D. Saul. After the arrest of Nico Olvia, Sengoku notified Saul of his role in the upcoming mission. The giant protested against this and tried to reason with Sengoku that the Oharans were merely scholars interested only in history. Sengoku however turned a deaf ear and told Saul to just follow orders. Later, Sengoku received news that Saul had liberated Nico Olvia from her imprisonment. Seeing that the Buster Call mission to Ohara was in jeopardy, Sengoku ordered his subordinates to quickly find the two before the operation could be stopped. After the operation was finished, Sengoku was informed by Spandine that one of the scholars of Ohara had escaped from the Buster Call attack. This little girl, Nico Robin, was deemed a threat. With that in mind, Sengoku and other high ranking officials put up a bounty of 79,000,000 Berries on her in order to help catch her. Pursuit of the Don Quixote Pirates At some point, Sengoku encountered Don Quixote Rocinante while he was still a child and took him in. After Rocinante enlisted into the Marines and rose to the rank of commander, Sengoku assigned him with a mission to spy on the Don Quixote Pirates, led by Rocinante's elder brother Don Quixote Doflamingo, and to make sure that children do not get involved with the pirate crew. Fourteen years before the current storyline, Rocinante contacted Sengoku and asked for permission to put his mission on hold, which Sengoku granted. He then accepted a request from Vergo to transfer to the G-5 base, noting the progress he had made in the one year since he joined the Marines. Six months after Rocinante left the Don Quixote Pirates, Sengoku contacted him again and was surprised that he was informed of the Op-Op Fruit from his brother. Sengoku then informed Rocinante of a trade that was going to occur on Rubeck Island in three weeks and Rocinante informed the admiral of Doflamingo's plans to steal the Devil Fruit and that the crew would be on Swallow Island three days before the exchange. Sengoku then made plans to ambush the Don Quixote Pirates on Swallow Island and warned Rocinante not to go anywhere near there. After discovering Rocinante's death, Sengoku grieved. Synopsis ''One Piece'' Before the Timeskip Sky Island Saga =Jaya Arc = After Crocodile was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy and stripped of his rank as a Warlord, Sengoku was called in to discuss Crocodile's replacement in Marie Jois, along with the various Marine officers attending there and whoever among the Seven Warlords decided to show up. He showed up late and caught Doflamingo messing around with some of the Marine officials attending the meeting. Seeing the pirate's actions, he told him to stop immediately. With that settled, he apologized for being late, greeted everyone, and started the meeting. While Sengoku discussed some further formalities with Doflamingo, he and the others were shocked by Dracule Mihawk's sudden appearance in the meeting. Sengoku and everyone else were then later interrupted by the appearance of Laffitte, who had somehow snuck into the meeting room. As Sengoku was told of the identity of this newcomer, Laffitte suggested a perfect candidate to replace Crocodile, Marshall D. Teach. Having never heard of Teach before, Sengoku told Laffitte that an unknown pirate without a reputation would not be much use as a Warlord. Laffitte however told Sengoku that he and the rest of his crew already had a plan to make Teach famous. With that, Laffitte left Sengoku and the other people attending the meeting and told them to remember his crew's name, the Blackbeard Pirates. Water 7 Saga =Post-Enies Lobby Arc = After the destruction of Enies Lobby, Sengoku learned some startling information about one of the prominent players involved. Garp accidentally informed Sengoku that Luffy was his grandson. This revelation annoyed Sengoku not only because Garp withheld such information, but also because he did not capture Luffy while he was in Water 7. Sengoku ordered Garp to return to Water 7 to capture Luffy. Thriller Bark Saga =Thriller Bark Arc = After the news of Shichibukai Gecko Moria's defeat, Sengoku was in Marie Jois with Garp and Bartholomew Kuma. He was very angry that Kuma did not capture the Straw Hat Pirates and voiced concern about their proximity to Marine Headquarters. Sengoku also commented on how Luffy tended to get "into one thing after another" (mostly referring to the defeat of Crocodile, assault on Enies Lobby and defeat of CP9, and the recent victory over another of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Gecko Moria). Garp also annoyed him when he talked about tea and crackers. =One Piece Film: Strong World = When Shiki returned from his 20-year disappearance, he attacked Marineford using his powers to levitate and hurl fleets of ships at the island as a warning to the Marines. Sengoku was surprised he was still alive after all this time. After Shiki's surprising defeat at the hands of Luffy days later, Sengoku lamented on how the Marines were useless and they had been saved by pirates. Summit War Saga =Sabaody Archipelago Arc = Sengoku was greatly irritated by Luffy's attack on World Noble Saint Charlos and for "taking hostage" his father and sister. Seeing this, he dispatched Admirals Aokiji, Kizaru, and Akainu to go to Sabaody Archipelago to handle the problem. =Amazon Lily Arc = At Marine Headquarters, Sengoku received the report that Vice Admiral Momonga had managed to "convince" Pirate Empress Boa Hancock to follow up on the mandatory summons of the government. Sengoku was pleased by this as he acknowledged Hancock's strength, but was also troubled that Jimbei refused to cooperate with them and was prepared to lose his status, fighting the Marines instead of Whitebeard. Afterwards, an official told him of the number of pirates that Admiral Kizaru managed to capture at Sabaody and at least five hundred pirates were to be sent to Impel Down. Sengoku was irritated for being bothered for such a reason and asked to be informed only of matters relating to Whitebeard. In the same manner, he brushed off the matter of the incident with Saint Charlos, saying it was a matter for the admirals. He then asked where Garp was and was annoyed upon learning that he left for Impel Down a while ago. He then received news that Whitebeard's main ship, the Moby Dick, was on the move and that all twenty three patrol ships were decimated. He ordered extreme caution even at Impel Down. =Impel Down Arc = To Sengoku's great displeasure, he received information that Luffy had broken into Impel Down and, putting the dots together, Sengoku correctly deduced that Luffy's invasion within the great prison itself was to rescue Portgas D. Ace from execution in the critical time when they were supposed to be preparing for war against Whitebeard. Garp, however, found it amusing that his grandson would go to such lengths simply to rescue Ace. Sengoku angrily told Garp that no one had attempted anything so atrocious in the history of Impel Down, since twenty two years prior to current events, and was annoyed that the one who would do it was Garp's grandson. Sengoku also said to Garp that had he not been the "Hero of the Marines", he would have held Garp personally responsible for his family's actions. Garp simply replied that the life of an old man would not atone for Luffy's transgressions. When Blackbeard stole a Marine ship with his crew and broke into Impel Down, Sengoku looked distraught at the news. =Marineford Arc = Three hours prior to Ace's execution, Sengoku told Garp that he would reveal Ace's origins to the world, which Garp allowed. Sengoku then revealed to his subordinates that Ace's father was none other than Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King. He later witnessed the arrival of Whitebeard and his allies. According to Whitebeard, they had not seen each other in decades. When Whitebeard began his attack, Sengoku stated that Whitebeard ate the Tremor-Tremor Fruit and that he had the power to destroy the world. Following several attacks from both sides, he proclaimed that the war had begun. When Sengoku prepared to initiate a plan to execute Ace before the scheduled 3:00p.m., he was interrupted when Garp sat on the execution platform, torn between family and duty. Sengoku warned him not to do anything foolish or he would suffer the consequences. Luffy's unceremonious self-introduction into the Battle of Marineford had Sengoku apoplectic, going so far as screaming at Garp for having his family intruding in the World Government's affairs again. Sengoku only got angrier when Jimbei loudly declared his resignation from the Seven Warlords. When asked by Kizaru if executions were in order for each and every last one of the Impel Down escapees, Sengoku wholeheartedly agreed. When Luffy declared that he was Ace's brother, which brought the question of how Roger can have a second son after he died before Ace's birth and Rouge dying shortly after the birth, Sengoku revealed to the world that Luffy was not only Ace's adoptive brother, but is also Revolutionary Dragon's son, making Luffy another dangerous future element. Sengoku later gave the order to cut the video broadcasting. An army of Pacifista lead by Sentomaru appeared, being the Marine's ultimate strategy. However, because Buggy had stolen one of the Visual Transponder Snail to broadcast his own fame as a member of Gol D. Roger's pirate crew, Sengoku's plan to execute Ace early could not proceed, and he ordered the Marines to shoot down Buggy and his crew. Meanwhile, Sengoku ordered Akainu to deceive Squard, one of Whitebeard's allies, telling him that Whitebeard had sold out every one of his allies to the Marines. Because of this, the Pacifistas attacked all non-Marines in the bay except members of the Whitebeard Pirates, and because of his hatred towards Roger (and by extension, his son Ace), Squard believed Akainu's words and attacked Whitebeard, stabbing him in the chest. Everything went according to Sengoku's plans, except for the fact that the whole world had seen everything happening thanks to Buggy's Transponder Snails. In order to prevent him from broadcasting any more of the battle, Sengoku ordered Aokiji to freeze him, the Transponder Snail, and the Impel Down prisoners with him. After the siege wall was raised, Sengoku flinched after one of Whitebeard's shockwaves slammed against the wall. His order to commence Ace's execution spurred Luffy into hurtling himself over the siege wall and landing in front of the execution platform, at which Sengoku grimaced. Sengoku then ordered for Ace's execution, but the executioners were attacked by Crocodile, much to Sengoku's suprise. After Little Oars Jr. helped breach the siege wall with the newly revealed ship, which allowed the Whitebeard Pirates access into the main plaza, Sengoku stated that he would not be able to sit and watch anymore. He rolled up his sleeves and assumed that he would soon go into battle himself. After Whitebeard made a declaration of refusing to die until he could secure a future for his "children", Sengoku ordered for another pair of executioners to proceed with executing Ace, telling Whitebeard to see their future as it was. Luffy then unleashed a wave of Conqueror's Haki, which knocked out the executioners. Sengoku was shocked at this sudden burst of Haki. When Luffy, thanks to Inazuma's powers, managed to reach the execution platform, Sengoku complained about Garp hesitating and letting his grandson pass through him, declaring that even he was a father. Then, when Luffy tried to free his brother, Sengoku transformed into his giant form, declaring he would carry out the execution himself. As Sengoku attacked Luffy, the latter activated Gear Third, which surprised Sengoku, seeing that Luffy's body size increased. Sengoku's attack was stopped by Luffy's Giant Balloon, supplemented by Mr. 3's Candle Wall defense. The execution platform was destroyed by Sengoku's massive punch and the fleet admiral fell to the ground with the pirates. After Ace had been freed, Sengoku was ashamed of himself for allowing Ace to escape in his presence. As Whitebeard was reducing Marineford to ruins, Sengoku told his men that Whitebeard was the threat for the moment. After Akainu killed Ace, an enraged Garp expressed a desire to kill the admiral in revenge. To prevent him from acting on this desire, Sengoku pinned Garp down to the ground, calling him a fool. When Akainu blasted off a portion of Whitebeard's head, Whitebeard still continued to shatter the Marine Headquarters, and Sengoku was shocked that the great pirate could still have so much power. Sengoku's shock became mixed with fury when the Blackbeard Pirates arrived on the battlefield, with many legendary prisoners from Impel Down standing on the execution scaffold. Sengoku's fury only intensified when he learned that Blackbeard only wanted the Warlord title to break into Impel Down to recruit those prisoners, and that he had discarded the title. When Whitebeard was saying his last words about the Will of D., Sengoku showed great fear and was furious with Whitebeard because he revealed to the entire world that One Piece truly existed. After Whitebeard had taken his final breath, Sengoku witnessed Blackbeard and Whitebeard disappeared under a black cloth, and later Blackbeard coming out of it after somehow stealing the powers of the Tremor-Tremor Fruit from his former captain and using them to attack the already crumbling Marineford. When Blackbeard declared that this age was his and intended to start it off by sinking Marineford, Sengoku transformed into his Buddha form and delivered a powerful shockwave to the Blackbeard Pirates, sending the whole crew flying. He then warned Blackbeard not to go around spouting nonsense such as sinking the mighty fortress which represents justice, and prepared to fight to defend the pride of the Marines. Blackbeard taunted Sengoku and Garp, stating he would end their age just like he ended Whitebeard's. The battle came to a halt by Koby's screaming for everyone to stop. Sengoku listened to the young Marine's speech before he witnessed the arrival of Shanks, who stopped Akainu from killing Koby and stated to be in Marineford to end the war. After a short conversation with Shanks, Sengoku allowed him to take the bodies of Ace and Whitebeard, saying that he would take full responsibility for letting all the pirates on the battlefield go. He then told the Marines to tend to the wounded and that the war was over. =Post-War Arc = Sitting on a pile of rubble during the war's aftermath and covered in bandages from the injuries he had sustained at some point during the war, Sengoku was informed by Brannew about Magellan's critical condition. Sengoku forbade Magellan from leaving his medical care to take responsibility for the mass breakouts or to commit suicide for his failure. He was also told about the situation in Impel Down Level 6, in which there were Level 6 prisoners missing from the prison other than the four Blackbeard took, despite Blackbeard ordering them to massacre each other and that he would take the winners as his new recruits. This lead Sengoku to suspect that other Level 6 prisoners had also escaped. Sengoku told Brannew to distribute wanted posters immediately, as even one Level 6 prisoner getting into a nation could cause major casualties to its citizens. However, Brannew informed the fleet admiral that the World Government was trying to keep this breakout quiet in order to save face and to keep the faith of the people. This level of suppression greatly infuriated Sengoku. During the Timeskip Two weeks after the war, Sengoku approached Commander-in-Chief Kong, requesting resignation from his position as fleet admiral. Kong, though somewhat disappointed at this, accepted Sengoku's decision but assured him that both his and Garp's (who resigned earlier) records would remain untouched as an influential way of recruiting new Marines. Before departing, Sengoku suggested that Aokiji replace him as the next Marine fleet admiral. After the Timeskip Dressrosa Saga =One Piece Film: Z = Sengoku was shown at Marine Headquarters with Garp reflecting on the destruction of Secon Island at the hands of the former Admiral Z. He remarked on how his past was very tragic and how destroying the island and putting innocent civilians in danger was unacceptable. Garp remarked that not everyone could see things separately like him. As Garp explained to Koby and Helmeppo about Z's past, Sengoku stood silently reflecting on his former friend. =Dressrosa Arc = After Doflamingo was defeated, Sengoku discussed the news with Tsuru while snacking on some okaki. Three days later, Sengoku and Tsuru arrived at Dressrosa. Sengoku cheerfully commented about Admiral Fujitora's argument with Fleet Admiral Sakazuki and expressed how happy he was to not be Fleet Admiral anymore. They then met up with Admiral Fujitora and Sengoku laughed playfully at how Fujitora used a dice to determine his decision to not capture Luffy and Law. Sengoku was then greeted by the princess of the Tontatta Tribe, Mansherry. After learning of her healing ability, Sengoku offered to assist in healing the injured. After the Marines were mobilized to pursue Luffy and his allies, Sengoku had a private conversation with Law concerning Rosinante near the eastern port. After discussing how much Rosinante meant to each of them, Law revealed himself to be a "D" and asked Sengoku about it. Sengoku was surprised at the revelation but did not answer the question. Sengoku then told Law to live his life as Rosinante wanted. Their conversation ended when Issho used his gravity ability to lift all the rubble in Dressrosa in preparation to strike Luffy's allies at the eastern port. After Fujitora allowed Luffy and his allies to escape, Sengoku appeared behind him, saying that he heard him thanking Luffy. After leaving Dressrosa, Sengoku and the Marines escorted Doflamingo. Sengoku asked Issho to apologize to Sakazuki, but he refused, saying that he still has his pride. Sometime later, a subordinate of Kaido, Jack, attacked the Marine convoy in an attempt to retrieve Doflamingo. Though he sank two of the Marine ships, Jack was ultimately defeated. Four Emperor Saga =Levely Arc = Sengoku later returned to New Marineford. When Sakazuki was furious about Issho's presence at Marie Jois, Sengoku jokingly commented that Sakazuki's job as fleet admiral must be difficult, much to Sakazuki's annoyance. Legacy Battles Canon * Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp vs. Shiki (WON) * Sengoku vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace and Mr. 3 (LOST) * Sengoku and Monkey D. Garp vs. Blackbeard Pirates (UN CONCLUSIVE) * Doflamingo's Marine escort vs. Jack Jack (Not Shown, WON) Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early One Piece Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Sengoku thus far has been featured in the One Piece DX Figure The Marines set, along in the One Piece Collection -Promise of the Marineford, and the One Piece Transponder Snail Measuring Tape collection. Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Py Berry Match'' *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' *''One Piece Thousand Storm'' Enemy Appearances Support Appearances *''One Piece: Giant Battle'' *''One Piece: Giant Battle! 2 New World'' *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X'' *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Non-Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Unlimited Cruise SP'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' See also Etymology * "Sengoku" can be written in kanji as 戦国, meaning "warring states", a term borrowed from ancient Chinese to represent a period of history in Japan known as the "Sengoku Period", which was recorded to have had near constant military conflict with extensive use of naval forces. External links * Sengoku One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * Sengoku has a pet goat. The goat is often with Sengoku, including in a Marine base when Saul was ordered to attack Ohara, at the meeting in Marie Jois, on the execution platform when Ace's parentage is revealed, and during the aftermath of the war. After the timeskip, the goat is on the Marine ship leaving Dressrosa. * When Sengoku and Tsuru were mentioned by Bartolomeo, they were shown in the latter's imagination, hardly resembling their real appearance at all. * Sengoku shares his birthday, May 9, with Kong. * Sengoku is the first Mythical Zoan user to appear in the series, though he was not revealed to be one until 337 chapters after his debut. Category:Marines